


Corrupting SourceFed

by Thomas_DP



Category: Sourcefed
Genre: Bukkake, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Glasses, Insults, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation in Shower, Nipple Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Titjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_DP/pseuds/Thomas_DP
Summary: When Trisha's dormant kinks awaken after experiencing a couple rough encounters, to whom does she turn to satisfy her new needs? Why, her coworkers at SourceFed of course!
Relationships: Trisha Hersherger/ Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Corrupting SourceFed

With her large tits jiggling and bouncing like crazy with every step she took, Trisha Hershberger was the pinnacle of busty gamer girl sexiness. Having spent the last couple hours drinking with her good friends Meg and Lee, Trisha was now steadily making her way to her apartment. It was already dark outside, with the cold wind blowing through the empty streets turning her sensitive nipples hard almost instantly. Yet she was walking around in familiar territory and so considered herself to be completely safe.

The dress she had chosen to wear for her night out with the girls was tight, maybe a little too tight. It accentuated her slim waist, her firm and toned big ass and her impressive large bust to the extreme, showcasing Trisha as a fit curvy super babe, who worked out and practiced yoga on a very regular basis.

[A night out to remember.](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/de0veoy-6aecd8c9-a047-4504-a13b-9fbbb3eba3b5.jpg/v1/fill/w_893,h_895,q_70,strp/a_night_out_to_remember_by_thomas_dp_de0veoy-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xMDY4IiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZTB2ZW95LTZhZWNkOGM5LWEwNDctNDUwNC1hMTNiLTlmYmJiM2ViYTNiNS5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTA2NiJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.HjeijcKaQcTb08RcqRX8W8qlYAG6uy1zzRyuQtjszPA)

Yet the dress didn't mesh together very well with bras, so Trisha's unsupported big boobs had spilled out of the tight, small dress multiple times that evening. Fortunately for her, nobody besides Meg had noticed it, with the jealous redhead advising her to retire the dress as soon as possible.

"When you get rid of it, can you let me have it? I'm sure that I'd look amazing in it as well!" 

She had always been fond of the sexy black dress, but even though Trisha loved showing off her chest to get tons of attention and compliments, the current amount of cleavage she was presenting to the world was just too much. Being known as a generous busty tease and flirt was a-okay for her, but having a reputation of a busty attention-seeking slut most definitely wasn't. So it seemed that Meg would indeed get her hands on a new hot dress very soon. The fact that she had another dress which was exactly the same as the one she was currently wearing, and which she'd have to get rid of as well, bummed her out even more.

She soon had more serious matters to worry about however, as she felt like somebody had been following her for the last ten minutes. Eight minutes later, the unknown person was still following her, which made Trisha start to walk a little faster. Ending up feeling proper annoyed as her new fast pace made her tits pop out of her dress a couple times and because Trisha didn't like to walk at a brisk pace in high heels, she soon started feeling even more irritated when she could hear the sounds of somebody snapping pics with a phone behind her.

The person following her had started taking pictures of Trisha's sexy behind, with the shape and size of her ass being even more noticeable than normal through the thin fabric of her dress when she had started to speed walk.

Having the patience of a saint, Trisha managed to endure this annoyance a little longer, but even her tolerance for irritating bullshit had its limits. Angrily turning around when she was about to pass an alley, the busty beauty was about to reprimand the rude stranger, yet she strangely saw nobody and felt a shiver run up her spine.

The impact of a charging body suddenly colliding with hers from her right side caused her to crash roughly into the alley. She hissed from the pain coming from her scraped left knee and was about to rub her hurting nipples, as she had landed tits-first onto the cold and dirty alley floor, when she suddenly felt a pair of hands groping her curves and tugging at her dirtied dress.

Deftly avoiding Trisha's powerful kicks, her assailant soon started shredding her dress with a small knife, after having given her a quick but powerful punch in the gut. Gasping for air while she clutched her stomach, Trisha felt her torn dress being pulled off of her, with her lace red panties quickly meeting a similar fate. 

Rendered completely nude and vulnerable, Trisha tried to hide her naked tits and bare pussy with her arms and hands from the hungry lustful stares of the stranger. About to scream for help, Trisha yelped instead when she could feel the cold steel of the man's knife pressing against her neck. Freezing up, Trisha was treated to a couple hard face slaps which left her whimpering, with her glasses being knocked off her face as well. No longer being able to see clearly anymore made her feel even more desperate and vulnerable, with the man eagerly pulling Trisha's arms to her sides to admire her full naked curvy body.

Feeling queasy already, Trisha started feeling sick to her stomach when the guy started kissing her, a quick new warning with his knife making sure that she wouldn't do anything rash and stupid when he stuck his tongue in her mouth.

Groping her bountiful uncovered rack as he explored the inside of her mouth with his tongue, Trisha’s assailant was soon making her pant as hard as him when he started fingering her dry pussy. Feeling horrible and not aroused in the slightest, it took multiple minutes of intense fingering until Trisha’s cunt was finally barely wet. Yet it would have to suffice.

Too horny to wait any longer to ravage his stacked beautiful prey, the guy pulled up Trisha by her arms and violently pushed her against the wall. Her jaw hurting quite badly as it had hit the wall way too hard and with her big tits being squished against the cold surface of the brick wall, Trisha was about to sink to her knees when she suddenly felt the stranger enter her pussy with what felt like a very thick eight-inch cock.

A silent scream escaped from between Trisha's glossy lips, as the sudden penetration of her unprepared pussy with something so large brought her nothing but pain. Her legs trembling while she scratched the wall with her nails, Trisha tried her best to endure the wild thrusts of her rapist, yet she failed terribly. He soon started licking her neck and squeezing her asscheeks, yet when he groped Trisha's boobs and pinched her nipples, he let out surprised laughter when he suddenly heard her moan ever so slightly.

"I thought right away that you were a busty slut looking to get fucked hard when I first saw you in that whorish dress of yours, and turns out I was right! Keep moaning and feeling good bitch, cause this won't be over soon!"

He started ramming his cock even deeper inside Trisha's cunt, with the powerless woman cursing her own sensitive body when she felt her pussy becoming moist way too soon. Taking short quick breaths in rhythm with the incessant pumping of her rapist's cock deep inside of her, Trisha tried multiple times to struggle free, yet the younger guy kept her pinned against the wall easily.

Most of Trisha's strength had been sapped by the unwanted stimulation which the bastard had visited upon her body, with the only thing left for her to do being stifling her moaning as best as she could. Even that she failed in as well, as the guy's forceful non-stop groping of her body, combined with her cunt being stuffed with hard pistoning dick, was doing quite a number on her curvaceous hot body.

Closing her eyes and muttering some silent curses while her tits kept being pressed against the wall over and over again with each thrust, Trisha felt her anger grow when the guy started insulting her. 

"Stacked rapemeat", "ultimate breeding sow", "big-titted whore" and "busty cow" were just a few of the insults which her rapist whispered into her ears. It made him rape her tight pussy even harder, and to Trisha's own surprise, the harsh verbal trashing and the powerful pounding made her even wetter than she already was. Her nipples rock hard and feeling multiple tingly sensations coming from her crotch, Trisha almost forgot she was getting raped by a total stranger, when she suddenly felt multiple jets of hot thick cum flowing inside her pussy.

Her rapist's throbbing cock kept pumping more sperm deep inside of her, while a moaning and mentally confused Trisha couldn’t think about nothing else besides how relieved she was that she was on the pill.

_"I don't want my tits getting any larger from me being pregnant!"_ thought Trisha, before she silently reprimanded herself, as getting pregnant from a stranger raping her was the true main fucked up issue in this case.

"No begging, screaming or crying eh? Must mean you're on the pill then. Shame, would have loved to see how big your tits would have gotten after giving birth to a kid." mentioned the heavily breathing guy, at the same time he pulled his cock out of Trisha's cum-filled pussy. Admiring his handiwork, as he stared at his copious sperm slowly flowing out of Trisha, and spanking her big round booty to get himself hard again, the guy then grabbed Trisha by her hair and threw her on the ground.

Lying prone on the cold and filthy floor, Trisha felt her rapist grabbing her waist and driving his cock inside her pussy once more in one go.

"Not again..." groaned the violated e-celeb, as the guy wasted no time pounding her from behind again. He kept spanking her ass until it looked red and sore all over, with the intensity of his erratic pounding slowly destroying the last few remnants of Trisha's resistance and willpower. Her tongue hanging out of her mouth and breathing and moaning loud and fast, Trisha couldn't help but silently admit to herself that she'd never been fucked this roughly and hard before. If she focused on the part where she was being dominated by a lustful guy who had total control over her, while ignoring all the horrible details like being fucked against her will by a stranger who had no respect for her, Trisha could actually feel herself enjoying the degrading, rough treatment.

Slowly awakening a dormant perverted need to get dominated and to satisfy a guy's every need like a willing slut, Trisha only managed to utter a single "What?" in disbelief, when she started squirting all over the ground.

Feeling Trisha clench her pussy around his sensitive cock, hearing her moan like a bitch in heat and seeing her squirt like a horny slut, turned her rapist on to no end. His thrusts became so intense that Trisha's face ended up being pushed against the floor, with her ass jiggling wildly while she was still in the process of squirting uncontrollably.

Around the same time Trisha's orgasm had finally abated, her rapist was completely ready to fill her with his seed again. It had been years since she'd last felt a dick in her pussy, so two intense vaginal raping bouts and getting filled with two large, warm cumshots was really leaving a mark on Trisha, both physically and mentally.

Once the guy had stopped unloading his balls inside of her for the second time, he forcefully pulled her up again, leaving her kneeling and weak in front of him.

"Press those fat tits of yours together, cow. It's time to give that perfect rack of yours a hard pounding as well!"

Grinning wildly as a glassy-eyed Trisha just obeyed his latest command like it was nothing, the still eager stranger shoved his erect rod in between Trisha's perfect mounds. His gaze fixated on Trisha's big erect nipples, he just kept pumping his cock in between her tits continuously until he barely had enough energy to still stand upright.

"Take over slut, I'm getting tired. It's time to work for your cum!"

Slowly rubbing her breasts up and down the wet trembling cock of her tormentor, Trisha started pumping the large dick with her heavy jugs at an increased speed when he pinched and twisted her nipples. Drool dribbled out of Trisha's mouth while she moaned in ecstasy, with her nipples getting constant stimulation as she got into a titfucking frenzy with the hot, erect cock jammed in between her "girls".

She ended up squirting again before she even finished off the guy with her tits, collapsing on her back with her whole body shaking and convulsing while her juices splattered all over the floor.

Having a satisfied fucked-silly look on her face, Trisha's eyes went wide-open when the guy suddenly shoved two fingers into her mouth. His hand drenched in her juices and enjoying the sensation of Trisha sucking it clean while she was groping her sore chest, the stranger quickly crawled on top of her naked, tarnished body and positioned the tip of his dick right above Trisha's mouth.

Waiting for the moment when Trisha would moan again to slam his throbbing cock into her mouth, her rapist immediately went all out and started to brutally facefuck her. His balls kept slamming against her chin, while the back of Trisha's head kept hitting the hard floor with each downward thrust of his cock. Yet fortunately for her, the powerful afterglow of Trisha's last orgasm was enough to numb most of the pain. She had always been interested to try and deepthroat a big, hard cock, but chickening out each time and not having partners who pushed her enough to go through with it, had made sure that Trisha had zero deepthroating-experience. Up till now. Having the tip of a cock poke the back of her throat felt surprisingly blissful, even though her jaw was starting to feel sore and she had to breathe solely through her nose.

It was only when she was about to pass out from having the guy's thick cock stuffed down her throat for way too long, that Trisha could finally feel multiple thick jets of cum being unloaded deep into her gullet. 

It made her cough, hack and gag immensely, and by the time she had regained her composure and was breathing normally again, she noticed that her rapist had legged it. Expecting to vomit after her horrible ordeal was finally over, Trisha just felt conflicted instead and even missed the cock which had just moments ago violated each of her holes. Maybe she didn't really miss that specific cock, as it had been attached to a filthy rapist after all, yet she definitely missed having her holes stuffed with a hard and thick meaty shaft.

Still trying to rationalize everything that had happened to her, as well as her current conflicted thoughts, while she gathered her clothes, Trisha cursed aloud when she realised that her rapist had taken her panties with him. With most of her body already on display seeing as her dress was all torn up now, Trisha was now left even more indecent and exposed with the theft of her favourite pair of panties. At least the heels of her shoes hadn't broken off…

*********

Sneaking to her home practically naked, Trisha's huge boobs were partially visible behind her ineffective handbra, with her ass completely visible as her other hand was covering up her moist cunt.

Her mind kept wandering to how great she had felt near the end of the hardcore rape session. Just thinking about it both disgusted her and turned her on as well. Her complicated and worrisome train of thought, combined with sneaking around in public at night with so much of her body on display, made her start to freak the fuck out. Her nerves were already close to the point of breaking and these new totally weird and fucked up feelings she was having, weren't helping her calm down either.

So she did what she usually had to do to relax again: suck on her own nipples. It immediately had a calming effect on her mental state, yet her sucking was more intense than usual because of her lingering lust. It almost caught the attention of a small group of three eighteen-year olds, with Trisha remaining totally immobile and not making a single sound while both her nipples were still inside her mouth.

No wonder then that she almost jumped up in fear when her phone started to ring. 

"Hey Trish! You got home safely?" asked Meg in a friendly tone.

"Shush! I'm fine, just call me back later, okay?!" whispered Trisha at her phone, not even waiting on a reply from Meg before she ended the call.

Looking in front of her again, Trisha felt another shiver run up her spine, yet this time, her pussy quivered a little as well, when she saw the three youths staring at her exposed lewd form with lustful hunger in their eyes.

_"Oh fuck..."_

Not even saying a single word, all three youngsters jumped on Trisha and pinned her exhausted body against the ground almost immediately. 

Unable to resist in the slightest, Trisha only managed to utter a weak and half-meant "No" and "Stop", as she got stripped against her will for the second time that night. This time however, Trisha's glasses remained untouched, making her able to see three six-inch hard cocks wiggling anxiously at her direction.

The first guy shoved his cock in between Trisha's lips and started fucking her mouth, his eagerness making up for a noticeable lack of skill and experience. Enjoying the slurping sounds which the busty slut was making as she was deepthroating his cock, the guy moaned loudly when Trisha's tongue was swirling all around the tip of his dick. Planning on getting these three new guys off as fast as she could to just get it over with and to make sure nobody else would notice them and join in on the fun, Trisha went all out and started blowing the first guy like her life depended on it. 

Keeping himself steady by gripping Trisha's head, guy number one was rendered speechless as his entire cock was swallowed and being stimulated inside her wet, warm mouth. Not used to such amazing and intense oral service, the guy tried to regain control over the situation by beginning to thrust his dick into Trisha’s mouth on his own, yet when his busty partner took hold of his large balls and gave them a couple playful squeezes, all bravado and hope of dominating the stacked exhibitionist were instantly gone.

Eager to have a go at the hot slut themselves, the two other guys were nagging their friend to hurry it up. Already struggling to last as long as possible, the extra pressure coming from his impatient friends and seeing Trisha play with her tits while she sucked him off, made the overwhelmed stranger finally blow his load. Four ropes of piping hot cum ended up splattering against the back of Trisha's throat.

Choking on the thick cum, a coughing Trisha let the erupting cock fall out of her mouth, with four more jets of cum shooting out of the tip of the throbbing cock and covering Trisha's beautiful face. Her glasses completely covered in sperm, Trisha only became aware of the second guy orally raping her when she could feel his cock rubbing against her tongue. 

Still recovering from the last rough treatment, Trisha felt relieved when she realised that the second guy wanted to take it as slow as possible. His thrusts slow but hard, Trisha's new rapist enjoyed every jab into her mouth as much as he could. His gaze focused on Trisha's face, seeing her look so subservient and powerless at him, with cum still dripping down her face, made his cock the hardest it had ever been.

Too focused on pleasuring himself with Trisha's wet mouth, the second guy wasn't even aware that his two friends were having a discussion with each other.

"Why are you opening your wallet?"

"Well, she's a whore, right? Only fair that we pay her for her services, no?"

"Don't be ridiculous! This bitch is no whore. She's just a wild sex-crazed slut looking to get violated by strangers for free. You can't even consider this rape, as she probably wanted something like this to happen in the first place. Probably wanted us to fuck her. Fat chance of that ever happening though; she's probably riddled with STD’s."

"Really? I just thought she was a prostitute because of the whorish way she was dressed and because she sucked me off so willingly and skilfully."

"I'm telling you man, just a hot slut who can only get herself off with filthy sex anymore. Not even hookers wear outfits this provocative. Her body's also way too fucking perfect to be a street whore. And besides, whores always deal with money stuff before they get down to business".

Her cheeks red from both embarrassment and anger when she heard the rude remarks coming from the two guys, Trisha momentarily lost her attention and choked when the guy fucking her mouth pushed her face against his groin. "Living out" her deepthroat-fantasies by being forced to slowly swallow and suck the guy's cock to the hilt, Trisha felt her pussy becoming moist again when the two other guys started sucking intensely on her nipples.

Her hands instinctively moving towards her crotch as her arousal grew bigger and bigger, Trisha started rubbing her swollen clit and fingering her wet cunt while her body was being toyed with by strangers. Trisha felt uncomfortable to say the least, but being forced to perform such lewd acts also felt surprisingly exciting and gratifying.

There wasn't much time to think about her new feelings and the strange new kinks she was discovering however, as the second guy suddenly pulled his wet trembling dick out of Trisha's sore mouth and shot multiple warm ropes of creamy jizz all over her face.

Trisha's degrading humiliation wasn't over after a second load had coated her face however, as the last remaining guy shoved his cock in between Trisha's bountiful tits, mere seconds after the previous guy had stepped aside. 

Her chest hot and sweaty, Trisha endured the perverted violation of her breasts as best she could, while the two other guys kept rubbing their wet cockheads all over her drenched face. Her upper body rocked back and forth whenever her third rapist slammed his cock in between her large boobs, with most of her torso soon being drenched in precum, sweat and sperm. 

Totally spent, both mentally and physically, Trisha had a tired and absent-minded expression on her face, which the guy misconstrued as unimpressed boredom. Over-eager to prove himself to the apparently "super skilled cumslut”, the youth suddenly stopped fucking Trisha's tits and started slapping them instead.

Letting out grunts and strained moans from both the pain and intense stimulation she was feeling in her breasts and nipples, Trisha hurriedly squeezed her boobs together and inserted the guy's cock back in between them herself. Making sure that the guy remained satisfied, Trisha spit multiple times on his cock and her own chest, using the new lube to titfuck the stunned guy at an amazing pace.

He had just meant to slap her large tits to wake her up again, so the new increased pace at which Trisha was pumping her tits up and down his wet, hard shaft was a pleasant surprise indeed. Still wanting to show her that he could fuck her tits like a dominant alpha-male, the guy started thrusting his cock in between her cleavage at an incredible speed as well.

Precum was flying just about everywhere by now, with the guy occasionally spitting on Trisha's chest to keep the titfucking going strong. The sopping, fleshy sounds it produced turned on everybody and caused the two other guys to start jerking furiously next to Trisha's face. 

Biting her lip as squeezing her own boobs for the titjob meant accidentally stimulating her sensitive nipples as well, Trisha moaned like a true slut and started drooling all over the pistoning cock lodged in between her tits. Satisfied with himself for proving his manliness and sexual expertise, the tired guy gave Trisha's tits a couple last powerful thrusts, before his first extra thick rope of cum ended up splattering hard against her chin. 

The next thick ropes ended up covering Trisha's glasses, cheeks and forehead, while the two other guys sprayed their loads all over her hair, ears and jaw. Seeing nothing but jizz, Trisha took off her glasses and licked them clean, secretly really enjoying the taste of the mixed-together cum of three guys. By the time she scanned her surroundings to see if the three guys were still hard, the three very satisfied strangers had already made themselves scarce, leaving Trisha all alone, with nothing else to do but clean all the cum off her face. Being a sperm-craving cumslut had always seemed a tad too extreme for her liking, yet after swallowing three big loads worth of tasty jizz, Trisha could actually imagine herself turning into one quite quickly! Besides, it was filled with proteins, so it had the extra bonus of keeping her body fit and healthy as well! 

*******

Taking her sweet time to get back to her apartment as she was all worn out and still had to sneak around, Trisha let out a sigh of relief when she finally unlocked the door to her place. Kicking off her shoes, the tired woman went almost immediately to the bathroom and slowly stripped out of her ruined dress, which had clung to her sweaty and sticky upper body during the entire time she had to sneak back to her home. The dress was an absolute mess, but for some still unknown reason, Trisha decided to not throw it away just yet. She couldn’t give it to Meg anymore of course, but she could at least keep it as a memento, so she’d never forget the hardcore brutal fucking, which had managed to change something deep down inside of her that night. Previously dormant, exciting kinks, which she was now totally ready for to enjoy!

Spending more than half an hour on getting her hair and chest completely cum-free, Trisha couldn't stop thinking about how her perverted experiences during the past two hours had first started off feeling horrible and disgusting, but then eventually started feeling tolerable in the middle and even kind of enjoyable near the end. It flabbergasted her to no end, and even though she had always considered herself to have a healthy libido and to be somebody who loved experimenting with sex, she now had to admit that she turned out to be a bigger slut than she initially realised.

Squatting down and focusing intensely on the muscles in her sore pussy, Trisha still managed to push some leftover cum from her first rapist out of her abused tight hole. Sucking on her hard nipples as she saw the water wash away the few big globs of sperm, Trisha almost came on the spot while she thought about the fact that the stranger would have definitely knocked her up if she hadn’t been on the pill. Having always been interested in having kids one day, Trisha’s mind was fortunately not too far gone to consider getting pregnant through rape by a stranger to be a good idea. Still, if the right guy came along and she’d be in a solid place in her life, she’d love to get bred hard. It would destroy her fit, well-maintained figure, but it would also make her huge boobs grow even bigger. Just imagining turning on her co-workers and fans with some extra-large milk-filled boobs aroused the fuck out of her!

Slowly coming to terms with her new found sluttiness while she kept showering and cleaning her curvaceous body, dirty little fantasies and filthy mental images quickly started appearing in Trisha's enlightened mind. Turning herself on while imagining herself getting gangbanged and treated like shit by every guy who wanted to bang her hot bod, Trisha was soon left kneading her tits and fingering her moist pussy while her moans kept growing louder and louder.

It eventually reached such a lewd and erotic crescendo that it stunned Trisha into silence, yet her incoming orgasm couldn't be stopped. Squirting for what felt like an eternity, Trisha eventually felt her legs give in and landed on her big ass, with her chest heaving quickly and her quivering pussy still enjoying some delightful after-tingles. 

She couldn't even remember the last time she came this hard, and combined with the fact that the fantasies she usually masturbated to had never been this filthy, a devious grin soon appeared on Trisha's tired but triumphant face.

It was time to live it up a little. Going without a cock in her cunt for weeks or even months wasn't an option anymore. She had spent so much time and effort on shaping her figure into a perfect sex-bod, and it would be a goddam waste to not properly utilise it by having tons of unrestrained, wild carefree sex!

Thinking like a proper hot slut now, Trisha was still smart and rational enough to realise that nothing good would come from getting her regular cock-fix from strangers or people she didn't completely trust. Her public image and reputation shouldn't suffer from her new slutty ways after all.

Spending the next fifteen minutes wondering about how she could best solve her little issue, a perfect solution came to her right as she crawled into bed.

_"A small and trustworthy selection of men with diverse cocks, who are really into me and who wouldn't dream of ratting me out...Of course! The guys at the office! They'd be perfect for this!"_

Realising that her male co-workers at Sourcefed would be the ideal candidates to take care of her new needs, Trisha spent the next half hour wondering about who’d she seduce first and how easy each one would be to convince to ravage her hot and delicious bod.

Some of them would be tough nuts to crack, yet Trisha was totally convinced that she’d manage to seduce each and every single one of them with her huge delectable tits and her smoking babe-figure. She’d spent years turning them on through endless teasing and provoking, yet quite soon, she’d give them everything they’ve ever wanted of her. 

Trisha Hershberger; a new slut reborn, would not disappoint! And she’d always have her loyal friend Meg to help her out as well!

\--------------------

I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of this multi-part story and please feel free to leave a comment, as I love hearing feedback!

If you want to keep yourself up to date about my content and any exclusive content I've posted or will post in the future, be sure to check out my Twitter occasionally:

<https://twitter.com/DP01205848>

Always curious to know and hear what you guys and girls would like to read in the near future, I have a poll through which you can tell me what series and franchises interest you the most!  
You can find said poll here: 

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e0142c5e4b02c7a707a8eea>

I also made a poll for an upcoming celebrity story which will have lots of chapters. The more votes somebody has, the higher the chance that she'll get a chapter or even return for a second chapter. The story will also include super powers and RT-content.

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e975763e4b09a2d524cee29>

Out of pure curiosity and because I might use it in a later story, I made a poll about Barbara Dunkelman starting a modelling/cosplay Patreon. Be sure to let your opinion be known through a vote!

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5ec986eee4b09691a8a0d145>


End file.
